Martius Serpent
Martius Serpent (マルティウス蛇, Marutiusu hebi), aka The Olympian Warrior (オリンピア戦士, Orinpia senshi) is a Reptile Beast that lives in West Six of Area 6 within the bowl below the Vulcan Pepper. Martius Serpents are part of a collection of Ingredients and Beasts known as the Olympian Ingredients. Appearance Martius Serpents are massively long snake Beasts that life in West Six. The scales on their backs are brown in color with orange bands, pale belly scales with a line of sickly green scales separating their backs from their bellies. There are five scales along the backs of Martius Serpents that grow in the opposite direction of the rest of their scales. These five scales are easily noticeable as they grow into very sizable blades, which can easily cut into the rocks of the valley bowl they live in. Martius Serpents also have a metallic rattle, which they can use as a warning, like rattlesnakes. At the end of the rattle, grown as they shed, is a large spear-like scale which the snake can attack with. Martius Serpents have piercing yellow eyes and four fangs, two on top and two on bottom. Like most snakes, Martius Serpents have the ability to unhinge their jaws in order to swallow prey whole. Behavior Martius Serpents are vicious Beasts that seem to enjoy nothing more than fighting. They issue challenges by rattling the metallic rattles at the end of their tails. This creates the sound of numerous clashing blades. These Beasts are capable of learning through combat, as the way they fight constantly changes and improves, making them more and more difficult to defeat. It is known that, while carnivorous, Martius Serpents seem to love nothing more than the nectar of the Venusian Rose and are drawn by the scent of the flower. However, because the Beasts love the nectar, they will fight amongst themselves until the strongest is decided. The strongest Martius Serpent will then go and stay near the Venusian Rose and guard it from all other Beasts drawn to the flower by its scent. Martius Serpents go into hibernation after the eruption of the Vulcan Pepper and the Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl is all gone. The living Serpents will sleep until enough vegetation and life has returned to the bowl beneath the Vulcan Pepper. Upon waking up, the Martius Serpents will mate, lay eggs and then die so the next generation of Martius Serpents can continue on in the bowl below the Vulcan Pepper. As Food While the meat is perfectly edible, its flavor does not have much impact, being forgotten almost as soon as the meat leaves the tongue. The goal of those who seek to use the Martius Serpent for culinary purposes is to gather the Venom. Special Preparation Martius Venom is a deep red color, reminiscent of wine, and has to be gathered directly from a Martisu Serpent while it is still alive. To gather the Venom, one must have a container of some kind with the skin of some other Beast stretched over the opening. The Martius Serpent will strike at the skin, the fangs will pierce, and then the Venom will be released safely into the container. However, this is dangerous as the Martius Serpent could attack whomever is trying to collect the Venom instead of the container. As such, it is usually recommended to get a hold of the Martius Serpent from behind the head and manipulate the Beast to the container. Knocking is thus required in order to do this safely, or the Beast's flailing will severely injure or kill anyone around. Once gathered, Martius Venom can be drunk straight, in which case it tastes surprisingly sweet and deep, or it can be used as a component for another Dish. Consuming Martius Venom, in anyway, has been found to significantly increase one's Physical Strength. However, if one were to be bitten by the Martius Serpent and be injected with Martius Venom, they will suffer from excruciatingly painful cellular necrosis. The Venom is extremely fast acting, leaving little to no time to administer any sort of anti-venom and, therefore, usually results in a quick death. Vulcan Pepper In regards to the Vulcan Pepper, the Martius Serpent is required for gathering Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl. The scales of the Beast are known as one of the few things that can withstand the heat of the Vulcan Pepper. Because of this, in order to gather Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl, it is highly recommended to skin a Martius Serpent and craft the skin into a bowl. Once a Martius Bowl is made, it can be simply dipped into the liquid and gather a bowl full of Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl. Venusian Rose To Prepare Venusian Rose into Venusian Rose Tea, the Martius Serpent is required as well. After marinating for three months, the leaf of the Venusian Rose needs to be minced. However, the only blade known to properly mince the leaf without destroying the flavor is made from the reversed scales of the Martius Serpent. The Blade Scale is used to mince the leaf and is capable of mincing it to such a degree that the leaf practically becomes a powder, which is then to be steeped in boiling water from Area 6 for three months. Trivia *Appearance is that of Venom Snake from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Inspired by: Mars Roman god of War, Destruction and Masculinity as well as being the Guardian of soldiers and farmers and the Pater of the Roman people (Ares in Greece) Behind the Scenes *Relationship between Vulcan Pepper, Martius Serpent and Venusian Rose is in reference to the relationship between the gods that inspired the Ingredients Category:Reptile Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Area 6 Category:Olympian Ingredients Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Poisonous